Khimaira
by Kuroai1013
Summary: Sebelumnya, Jepang mewajibkan para peneliti untuk membunuh embrio binatang yang dicangkokan sel manusia setelah 14 hari. Laboratorium Makomo menyimpan sebuah rahasia, dia perlu inspektur seperti Giyuu agar rahasianya tetap terjaga. Merman!Tanjiro, Modern!AU #GiyuuTanSparkleEvent


**Demon Slayer Belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge**

.

A/N : Ikut meramaikan kapal GiyuuTan sebagai jimat dua kesayangan author semoga baik-baik saja waktu lawan muzan. Mohon maaf kalau belum sesuai ekspektasi dan salah ketik di sana-sini.

(Headernya ga pernah ganti karena berfungsi sebagai jimat penolak bala)

Happy Reading!

* * *

Giyuu pernah mendengar sebuah mitos Yunani tentang hewan dengan kepala singa, bertubuh kambing, dan berekor ular. Bentuknya tidak bisa dia bayangkan, tapi dari mitos itu dia tahu manusia sudah pernah memimpikan satu individu dengan wujud di luar nalar. Sedikit dari yang dia dengar di aula bawah tempat sebuah konferensi sains diselenggarakan, khimaira merujuk pada organisme individu yang terdiri dari sel-sel genotipe atau spesies yang berbeda.

Misal, hewan yang dimodifikasi bisa mengembangkan organ pankreas manusia sehingga nantinya bisa dicangkok untuk keperluan donor. Giyuu lulus dengan ijazah dari akademi kepolisian, otaknya mencerna lebih lambat setiap topik pembicaraan di aula itu. Jika bukan karena Makomo yang meminta datang menemani, Giyuu lebih memilih patroli keliling Tokyo.

**Sebelumnya, Jepang mewajibkan para peneliti untuk membunuh embrio binatang yang dicangkokan sel manusia setelah 14 hari dan melarang embrio tersebut ditempatkan dan tumbuh pada rahim binatang, tetapi pembatasan tersebut telah dicabut sehingga memungkinkan para peneliti untuk mendapatkan izin bagi proyek penelitian.**

Giyuu berhenti melangkah. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari berita tentang pemerintah Jepang yang mengizinkan penelitian hibrid manusia-hewan. Ngeri adalah kata pertama yang muncul dalam kepala Giyuu. Namun, permintaan pasokan donor organ memang sedikit. Membuat organ buatan dengan bahan kimia tentu hasilnya tidak akan sebagus seperti proyek yang satu ini.

_Organ,_ di kepala Giyuu berputar animasi bagaimana janin yang wujudnya absurd tidak jelas di dalam rahim perlahan berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang berbentuk. Dari wujud kecil mungil hasil peleburan ovum dan sperma, kemudian menjadi satu individu dengan organ bermacam-macam.

_Waw_, siapapun itu yang menemukan terobosan ini, Giyuu akui orang itu sangatlah cerdas.

"Makomo."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa dulu khimaira dilarang?"

Makomo menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Coba saja bayangkan jika penelitian seperti ini bebas, maka suatu hari akan muncul hewan bertubuh manusia. Alasan yang sering kudengar adalah para peniliti takut dengan kemungkinan sel manusia akan berada di otak binatang, sehingga dapat 'memanusiakan' kognisi binatang."

Giyuu bukan polisi kemarin sore. Setiap hal yang dilarang di dunia ini memiliki fenomena gunung es. Yang diketahui publik hanyalah sebagian kecil dari kasus yang sudah terjadi. Pasti ada banyak pihak yang berusaha menutupi sisa kasus lainnya, yang lebih besar dan mengerikan. Karena Giyuu sudah dipaksa tahu tentang hal ini, tidak ada salahnya Makomo juga bertanggung jawab menjawab jujur pertanyaan Giyuu.

"Sudah 'separah' apa penelitian ini berlangsung?"

Makomo terdiam, tentu saja Giyuu akan bertanya seperti itu. Giyuu adalah seorang inspektur.

.

Ketika dipimpin menelusuri lorong menuju sebuah laboratorium milik Makomo dan timnya, Giyuu pikir gadis itu akan menunjukkan serangkaian hewan percobaan yang aneh-aneh dan menyeramkan. Mungkin dia bisa melihat prototip dinosaurus dari gabungan macam-macam sel hewan yang hidup di masa sekarang, atau manusia setengah burung seperti di kartun minggu pagi kesukaannya dulu.

Giyuu kecewa ketika yang diperlihatkan oleh Makomo hanyalah sebuah kaca besar dengan ruangan gelap di baliknya. Apa? Subjek percobaan sudah dibunuh? Giyuu juga tidak menemukan label apapun di sekitar kaca itu untuk mengetahui makhluk apa yang pernah menghuni ruangan gelap di sana.

"Memang yang tertulis di surat kabar menerangkan bahwa kami harus membunuh embrio binatang yang dicangkokan sel manusia setelah 14 hari, tapi ada banyak hal ajaib yang bisa kami temukan jika kami memberikan kesempatan mereka tumbuh."

"Jadi, kalian melanggar hukum?"

Giyuu menyilangkan tangannya ketika Makomo menggerakkan sebuah tuas. Dengung mesin perlahan merambat dari bawah lantai, sepertinya tuas itu mengalirkan energi ke ruangan ini. Suhu di sekitarnya juga menjadi dingin, lampu-lampu kuning redup berubah jadi hijau, pun ruangan gelap yang Giyuu kira kosong itu mulai terlihat jelas berkat lampu hijau di dalam sana.

Ruangan itu tidak kosong. Akuarium besar dari dasar lantai hingga menyentuh langit-langit sejak tadi berada di depan Giyuu. Tuas lain digerakkan, lampu yang lebih putih menyala di dalam akuarium itu. Akuarium itu ternyata bersekat, membuat Giyuu penasaran di mana pintu masuk menuju tabung-tabung di dalam sana.

"Sudah 'separah' apa penelitian ini berlangsung? Kau akan terpesona melihat yang terakhir ini, Giyuu."

Tuas terakhir Makomo tarik. Tabung paling ujung dan paling jauh dari tempat Giyuu berdiri menampilkan satu makhluk yang tidak akan pernah Giyuu bayangkan nyata. Khimaira dalam wujud "sekompleks" ini tidak akan pernah Giyuu bayangkan akan muncul di dunia. Dia bisa paham tentang pencangkokan organ atau Makomo yang iseng ingin membuat anakan tikus berambut zebra. Perubahan di sana tidak terlalu besar. Berbeda dengan yang ada di hadapan Giyuu.

"Menakjubkan, ya?"

Giyuu masih belum bisa menjawab. Dia bahkan tidak tahu harus menyebut apa makhluk di depannya. Rambut gelap kemerahan yang bergerak seiring dengan arus tenang di dalam tabung menyihir mata Giyuu.

Jika Giyuu tidak menggerakkan matanya turun, dia akan melihat makhluk itu begitu mirip dengan manusia. Dia bisa mengatakan itu karena matanya berjumlah dua. Hidungnya memiliki lubang kecil, tapi berbentuk mirip seperti milik manusia. Bibir tipis yang tertutup itu juga mirip. Giyuu seperti sedang melihat anak manusia berumur belasan tahun tengah tertidur di dalam tabung berair itu.

Namun, saat menggerakkan matanya menelusuri telinga, leher, dada, dan- _Oh, pinggangnya!_ Giyuu tidak bisa bersuara. Dia terlalu tidak percaya hingga dia harus mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Telinga makhluk itu indah memanjang ke belakang dengan ujung runcing. Lehernya memiliki insang seperti ikan. Giyuu juga yakin saat ini makhluk itu masih hidup karena dia melihat tiga pasang insang itu membuka dan menutup dengan teratur.

_Oh, pinggangnya!_ Giyuu mencengkram lengannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa perut yang masih memiliki bentuk seperti manusia itu berakhir bergitu saja berbatasan dengan perut ikan?

"_Merman_, jika itu yang sejak tadi ingin kau tanyakan." Makomo tersenyum bahagia melihat Giyuu masih takjub dengan makhluk di dalam tabung itu, padahal sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak Makomo menarik tuas terakhir.

"Beberapa tahun lalu, timku di sini sibuk merancang hibrid manusia-ikan." Sebuah tombol di ujung lorong ditekan oleh Makomo. Lampu putih lainnya mulai menyala, _merman_ di sana kini tidak sendiri. Puluhan tabung lainnya tampak jelas dari tempat Giyuu berdiri.

Mengerikan. Penampakan di depannya membuat Giyuu tercekat. Tabung-tabung itu berisi embrio manusia-ikan. Wujud mereka tidak sempurna. Ada yang kecil dan ada yang besar. Sebagian berkembang dengan proporsi yang mengerikan. Ada yang terlihat seperti ikan-manusia, ada juga yang terlihat seperti manusia-ikan. Dia menatap Makomo takut. Apa yang sebenarnya dikembangkan di laboratorium ini?

"Percobaan itu dilakukan saat peneliti belum bisa merancang akan seperti apa embrio itu tumbuh. Kami tidak bisa mengendalikan organ mana saja yang harus tumbuh pesat, mana yang perlu dihilangkan. Karena itu, banyak dari mereka harus dibunuh."

**_Sebelumnya, Jepang mewajibkan para peneliti untuk membunuh embrio binatang yang dicangkokan sel manusia setelah 14 hari._**

Lampu-lampu putih itu masih menyala satu persatu. Giyuu bisa melihat seberapa banyak percobaan gagal yang telah dibuat di sini. _Mereka semua mati._

"Porsi penggabungan manusia-ikan terus dibuat variatif agar mendekati hasil yang memuaskan. Ketika kami menemukan satu sel yang tumbuh abnormal, embrio itu akan langsung dibunuh. Namun, ada satu tabung yang berhasil membuat semua orang di tempat ini menangis bahagia."

Giyuu kembali memandang satu-satunya embrio yang berhasil tumbuh menjadi makhluk yang begitu indah. Rambutnya panjang hitam kemerahan. Tubuhnya ramping putih mulus, ekornya hijau giok padat berisi dengan sisik mengkilat terkena lampu putih di dalam tabungnya, dan matanya … dua kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka. Giyuu tercekat saat melihat pigmentasi merah kehitaman pada iris mata makhluk itu.

Pipinya memanas.

_Dia membakarku …_

"Tanjiro, namanya."

.

Giyuu melepas dasi sambil berjalan gontai menuju kamar setelah terpaksa menggunakan tangga karena lift di apartemennya mendadak macet. Lantai sepuluh lewat tangga ditambah rasa lelah karena seharian di balik meja memeriksa laporan terkini kasus yang sedang ditangani kantornya, Giyuu benar-benar butuh kasur.

"Aku pulang."

Kebiasaannya sejak kecil. Kakak perempuan Giyuu selalu mengomelinya jika pulang tanpa mengucapkan salam. Hal sekecil itu sudah mengakar di kepala Giyuu sampai kadang dia menertawakan diri sendiri. Saat ini, tidak akan ada yang menjawab salam itu-

"Blub blub blub."

Giyuu membulatkan mata. Dia segera menyalakan lampu ruang tengah, kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya, suara itu berasal dari sana. Giyuu meraba pinggangnya untuk mencari senjata api, berjaga-jaga jika kamarnya sudah didatangi pencuri. Laporan di mejanya juga menumpuk didominasi kasus pencurian. Jangan-jangan malam ini dia yang jadi target. Bodoh sekali pencuri ini menargetkan tempat tinggalnya, Giyuu tidak menyimpan barang berharga di sini.

Lampu kamar dinyalakan.

"Blub blub blub blub."

Giyuu menghela napas lega. Bahu yang sebelumnya tegang perlahan dia turunkan. Senjata api di tangannya jatuh begitu saja. Giyuu tertawa sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalau sejak beberapa hari lalu, yang tinggal di kamar ini bukan hanya dirinya?

Lihatlah satu makhluk yang terlihat bahagia, berputar-putar di dalam akuarium besar tak jauh dari tempat tidur Giyuu.

"Kau mendengarku pulang, hm?" Giyuu menyandarkan pipinya menempel pada kaca akuarium Tanjiro. Tangannya bermain-main di sana, menunggu Tanjiro melakukan hal yang sama, seolah jemari mereka bisa bertautan jika kaca itu hilang dengan ajaibnya..

"Blub?" Tanjiro mengikuti ke mana jemari Giyuu bergerak. Tawa rendah terdengar dari luar kaca membuat Tanjiro kebingungan.. Dia pikir tidak ada hal lucu yang perlu ditertawakan, atau Giyuu mengalami kejadian yang lucu saat berada di luar apartemen?

"Apa kau sangat ingin menyentuhku, Tanjiro?" Giyuu menarik jemarinya menjauh dari kaca, kali ini membuat wajah kebingungan Tanjiro berubah menjadi sedih.

"Makomo bilang aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu, belum ada yang pernah menyentuhmu. Dia takut kontak fisik akan memiliki dampak tersendiri bagi kulitku." Jemari Tanjiro dengan selaput di sela-selanya tampak menunggu di sisi lain kaca. _Merman_ itu sangat suka bermain dengan jemari Giyuu.

Mengajak Giyuu ke tempat konferensi memang sudah jadi rencana Makomo. Bersamaan dengan pemerintah yang sudah mengizinkan embrio dengan sel cangkokan manusia, mereka juga punya hak untuk mengecek laboratorium rahasia milik setiap peneliti yang mengembangkan khimaira, termasuk Makomo. Dia tidak mau Tanjiro ditemukan, _merman_ itu bisa saja dibunuh karena dikira sebagai ancaman.

Tanjiro adalah keajaiban. Dari sekian banyak percobaannya, hanya Tanjiro yang bisa berkembang menjadi _merman_ mendekati wujud imajinasi yang pernah manusia bayangkan. Beberapa kali timnya mencoba eksperimen yang sama, dengan takaran dan proses yang sama, hasilnya tetaplah berbeda.

Tanjiro harus dijaga. Tidak ada orang hukum yang bisa Makomo percaya selain sahabatnya sendiri, Giyuu. Ditambah Giyuu sudah jatuh hati di saat pertama kali Tanjiro ditunjukkan, Makomo yakin sahabatnya itu akan menjaga Tanjiro dengan sepenuh hati.

"Aku membawamu ke sini juga tidak sekadar mengajakmu melihat-lihat, Giyuu." Suara Makomo saat itu terdengar lebih serius. Tidak seperti sebelumnya yang terdengar seperti pemandu ramah di dalam museum. Giyuu merasakan sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Di sinilah dia, jatuh dalam tatapan mata gelap Tanjiro untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Blub blub?"

"Aku pulang, Tanjiro."

.

A/N : Haloooo~ Kuro balik lagi dengan ide ngawurnya. Ya mo gimana lagi tiap hari dijejelin jurnal sains, tapi napsu ingin ngasup juga ga surut, maka jadilah fanfik ini. Author niatnya mo bikin action kok malah belok ke sci-fi si hghgh. Yasudahlah, suka-suka kepala author aja dari pada maksa bikin action tapi idenya ga keluar-keluar.

AYO RAMEIN GIYUUTAN SPARKLE BIAR KAPAL GIYUUTAN KINCLONG SHINIG SHIMMERING SPLENDID /dor.

Mind to review?

.

**Omake **

"Aku membawamu ke sini juga tidak sekadar mengajakmu melihat-lihat, Giyuu."

Giyuu menangkap keseriusan pada nada bicara Makomo. Dipandanginya sekali lagi makhluk yang menatap dunia di balik kaca akuarium itu dengan mata membulat penasaran. Apa yang Makomo inginkan darinya? Makhluk itu hanya ada satu di laboratorium ini, Makomo juga bilang tidak bisa membentuk Tanjiro yang lain. Tabung-tabung gagal di sekitar Tanjiro pasti membuat Makomo frustasi. Sahabatnya itu pasti ingin Tanjiro diperbanyak tanpa harus membuat hibrid yang lain, kan?

"Apa kau akan mengambil spermaku?"

"Pffft." Makomo memegangi perutnya karena menahan tawa. Melihat rambut panjang dan tubuh ramping seperti itu pasti sudah membuat Giyuu salah paham. Makomo dan timnya pun sama. Ketika Tanjiro berkembang, mereka semua antusias menebak kelamin apa yang dimiliki oleh Tanjiro, dan berakhir salah tebak karena Tanjiro tumbuh menjadi _merman_ yang menawan.

"Tanjiro jantan, Giyuu." Gadis itu sampai harus mengusap wajahnya agar berhenti menampilkan raut bercanda, dia harus serius saat meminta ini kepada Giyuu.

"Aku berencana meneliti Tanjiro lebih jauh, tapi di laboratorium ini sudah tidak aman. Maka dari itu, aku memintamu untuk menjaga Tanjiro. Boleh aku meminjam kamarmu? Aku sudah menyiapkan akuarium besar yang sekiranya muat di sana."

"Jadi, aku hanya perlu menyediakan tempat untuk makhluk itu?"

"Yep."

Sekali lagi Giyuu memandang Tanjiro. _Merman_ itu sepertinya tahu ada seorang pria di luar sana tengah menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran yang sama seperti rasa penasarannya pada dunia di luar ruangan gelap tempatnya selama ini tinggal. Jari _merman_ itu perlahan menyentuh kaca, tempat di mana dia bisa menyentuh wajah Giyuu jika saja tidak ada penghalang di antara mereka. Giyuu, tanpa sadar, juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Mungkin Tanjiro menyukaimu, Giyuu."

Gelembung-gelembung kecil keluar dari mulut _merman_ itu saat dia tersenyum, mengonfirmasi apa yang dikatakan oleh Makomo adalah benar.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Giyuu menatap Makomo yakin. Dia tidak akan mengecewakan sahabatnya. "Aku bersedia."

Akan Giyuu jaga _merman_ itu seumur hidupnya.

**End.**


End file.
